


Bucky returns home

by johanirae



Series: Bucky "Mother-Hen" Barnes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's tweets might have lured Bucky back in, but it was up to Steve to make Bucky stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky returns home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long, but I finally finished the series~ ! And in time before CACW too. DOUBLE YAY

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> much thanks to immoral-crow for beta-ing this project. SHE IS AWESOME YA'ALL


End file.
